


Good With Kids, Bad With Childbirth

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, Other, Schmoop, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Gabriel wasn't as good at attending births as he thought he was.





	Good With Kids, Bad With Childbirth

Gabriel was an archangel with the power to wipe out entire civilizations with barely a thought. He was the Messenger of God, one of the oldest angels there was, and he’d dealt with a LOT of things in his life. 

Yet here he was, embarrassing himself and his Father by nearly passing out during a simple birth.

Even  _Joseph_  wasn’t this nervous, and that was his wife struggling to give birth in the straw. Then again, Joseph was actually being useful and helping. Gabriel, on the other hand, was rocking back and forth and hyperventilating into a sack and wondering why he’d thought it was a good idea to come.

The wise men were bound to be here any minute, and Gabriel was very close to passing out. He was almost grateful when they didn’t show (a mysterious sandstorm had gotten them lost) until about six hours later, when the baby was already out and cleaned up and Gabriel had had a chance to compose himself. 

He’d apologized to Mary in private, after the wise men had left and Joseph was out tending to the donkey.

Mary just laughed, weary from her labor, and told the archangel not to worry about it. 


End file.
